An Interesting Christmas
by Haley Cullen
Summary: A companion peice to Christmas Gifts. Its Christmas Day and the Cullens decide to spend their day with some dancing, dress up, and some traditional football.


**My companion peice to Christmas Gifts. I hope you like it. Review!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

----------------------------

I rolled around in my sleep before I realized that I was lying on something hard and cold. I opened my eyes slowly and saw the face of my angel. He was smiling at me with his arms around my waist. I pulled myself closer to him and kissed his cheek. He chuckled, "Is that Merry Christmas?"

I smiled, "Yep." I breathed in his sweet scent and buried my face into his neck. He kissed the top of my head and put his cheek next to mine. "What time is it?" I asked drowsily.

"It's five in the morning, love. It's still dark out you know, you should go back to sleep."

"I don't want to go back to sleep. It's Christmas morning," that seemed a reasonable enough excuse to me. He chuckled again before replying, "You know, this is our first Christmas together."

This _was_ our first Christmas. We had only been together for two years. Edward hadn't been with me last Christmas since that was when he had left. Not only that, we were married now. We had gotten married in August when Alice had organized our wedding for us. Now I was an official Cullen, living with the rest of my vampire family in their large home. I felt that that made this Christmas more important and meaningful. I leaned over and kissed his cheek again.

I opened my eyes and met his. His topaz eyes were gentle and loving. He leaned toward me and his lips softly kissed mine. I pushed myself against him closed my eyes again. He kept one hand on the small of my back while the other gently caressed my head. All too soon I was gasping for breath and Edward pulled away. Damn human lungs.

He smiled knowingly, "Bella?" he asked.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Since its Christmas, do you mind humoring me with something?"

I opened my eyes and narrowed them suspiciously, "That depends." He laughed and with one quick movement, getting a small squeal of surprise from me, we were on our feet on the side of the bed. He kept his arms around my waist and pulled me close enough so that our bodies were all but melded together.

I glared at him. I didn't need to know what he was planning to know by this point that I wouldn't like it. Edward let out a small laugh at my expression and reached over my shoulder. He pressed his remote and the melody to O Holy Night started playing. I could hear that it was a grand piano playing and I instantly knew that Edward had made it just for this occasion.

The gentle, tinkling music started to play and it suddenly clicked in my head. "Edward Cullen, you aren't going to make me dance are you?" I asked in horror.

Edward laughed, "Everyone else went out for a little hunting before the sun rises. We don't need to worry about any interruptions and I would like to take advantage of that." I groaned and hung my head in dread.

He pressed his forehead to mine and I had no choice but to look up. He was so close that I could smell his breath and it made me dizzy. His golden eyes were soft and pleading, "Please, Bella?" he whispered. I couldn't say no to him. I nodded once while trying to remember how to breathe.

He smiled and suddenly picked me up off of my feet and swung me in a circle. I laughed in surprise and delight. He laughed too and I smiled brightly.

He returned his hands around my waist and pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we started to sway to the music. I pressed my forehead against his again and breathed in his breathe.

"See? This isn't so bad," he said. I shrugged and that only made him laugh again. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him soundly on the lips. He returned it very passionately and I hadn't noticed that we had actually started to move around the room. He broke the kiss so I could breathe and I placed my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and let him do the leading. Every few minutes he would kiss the top of my head and whisper a heartfelt 'I love you' in my ear. I would respond with a large grin and lovingly cover his neck and shoulder with kisses.

We must have been dancing for a long time. The next time I opened my eyes, the sun had come out. Edward spun me around the room one last time before we came to a stop. I put one hand behind his neck to pull him closer and I kissed him again. His icy lips gently parted mine and an ice cold wind rushed into my mouth.

He lifted me easily off of my feet and into the air a few inches so he would be able to kiss me better. I felt his icy tongue trace my lips and my heart beat so fast, it sounded like one large note.

I started to feel lightheaded and Edward pulled away. We laughed quietly before he set me on my feet. That still wasn't enough for him.

He bent down and kissed the hollow under my ear with his parted lips. I put my hands on his chest and pressed my lips to his ear, "I love you." He kissed his way back up to my lips. After a few quiet moments, we parted.

"Brace yourself," he whispered. I looked at him in confusion before the door suddenly burst wide open and Alice danced into the room. Rosalie was right behind her. They both made a cute little 'Awww' before stepping through the doorway. Alice and Rosalie were each dressed in red long-sleeved v-neck blouses with long flowing green skirts. I saw the same outfit draped over Alice's arm and I pulled myself closer to Edward again. I knew it was inevitable with Alice, but I tried my best to just try to avoid wearing something like that.

Alice smirked mischievously, "You _are_ going to wear this, Isabella Swan," she tapped a finger on her head and I sighed in misery.

"Edward," said Rosalie, "Emmett wants you downstairs. He wants to know if you, Jasper, Carlisle, and him would like to play some football."

Edward grinned in excitement and looked down at me, "Is that alright?"

I scowled at the outfit in Alice's arms: to me that thing was a deathtrap. But I looked back up and said, "Go ahead. I'll try to endure." Edward kissed my forehead one more time before being ushered out by an excited Alice, "She'll live, Edward, don't worry."

Rosalie bid me Merry Christmas before following Edward downstairs. Alice threw the matching clothes at me. I quickly threw them on, trying not to hurt myself in the process. I finally looked in the mirror. The clothes were a very comfortable satin and I loved how the skirt would flow when I twirled. Alice smiled at me in victory before pushing me into the bathroom.

"Alice," I moaned, "Please? The outfit is enough punishment."

"Punishment?" Alice asked in mock disgust. I sat obediently as Alice quickly pulled my hair up into a bun. A few strands of hair were left hanging and crimped at places and Alice ran a little bit of glitter through my hair.

She then tortured me with makeup, though it wasn't much. I was forced to wear Christmas blue gloves and boots. Alice pulled on the same thing at my side.

By the time I was finished, I felt like an overdressed Barbie doll. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs before I could get a second look in the mirror. Downstairs, Rosalie and Esme wore the exact same accessories. All of the boys were wearing normal black pants with green and red striped sweaters. Emmett was constantly fidgeting with his so I could only imagined what Alice and Rosalie threatened to do if he didn't wear it.

Esme pulled me into a quick hug before Edward walked over and returned his arms around my waist from behind me. "You look beautiful," he said.

I rolled my eyes, "I feel more like Mrs. Clause." He laughed. Emmett and Jasper had the back door open and were pushing us outside. Emmett had his football in one large hand. The sun had come up, but there was still that early morning darkness left in the sky. Besides the cold, the atmosphere was perfect. The slight sunlight and the Christmas lights that wrapped around the Cullen home made millions of sparkles on the powdery snow that blanketed the ground.

The boys ran into the backyard and got in position. I looked over to Alice with a questioning look. Alice giggled, "It's more fun to just watch them play. Baseball is great, but football isn't one of our favorites."

Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and I all sat on a small bench under the overhang of the roof. Esme had to keep the role of referee. I learned that the boys were much more rowdy in football than in baseball and were constantly breaking into fights about interceptions and such.

The rest of us girls sat on the bench while I drank a large cup of hot chocolate that Esme had made me. We watched with amusement as the boys ran and tackled at vampire speed across an expanse of at least three hundred yards if not more.

"Can you see what they're doing?" Rosalie asked with a laugh.

"No, what?" I asked.

Rosalie laughed, "Can't you see Emmett flexing his muscles. Jasper and Edward and running faster than they usually do. I think even Carlisle is trying to look like he's concentrating."

I studied them closely and laughed when I saw that what Rosalie said was true. Alice giggled, "Showing off for the ladies, huh?" Edward turned toward us with an annoyed expression and I knew that he had read one of their thoughts. He turned and smiled at me real quick before running back into the play. "Show off!" yelled Alice. We burst out laughing.

"Hey girls, watch this," Rosalie said with an evil grin. She stood up and walked out farther to get closer to the field. Alice and I each held a hand tightly around each other's mouths to keep ourselves from laughing. Rosalie pulled her shirt down farther so that more of her cleavage was showing. She placed both of her hands on her hips and cocked her hip to the side seductively.

When the boys set the next play in motion, Rosalie let out a soft growl. On instinct, Emmett turned his head and got an eyeful of Rosalie. He wasn't paying attention anymore and he all of a sudden slipped under his own feet and onto his back. He slid a few yards down the field before smacking straight into Jasper and Carlisle. Emmett called, "AHHH, curse you Rosalie!!" before someone's foot lodged in his mouth.

Esme, Alice, and I burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter. As the three stood up, cursing under their breath, Esme was laughing so hard that she didn't even notice, Edward walked up and was holding his sides from laughter. I fell to the ground, my face hurt and I could feel myself turning red. Rosalie didn't laugh, with a small giggle she turned around victoriously and sat back down on the bench, swinging her hips as she walked.

Emmett was glaring daggers at her. Alice finally helped me pull myself back onto the bench again and I tried to regulate my breathing. "Really Emmett," said Edward calmly, "you would make a very good penguin. But you would have to slide on your stomach, not your behind."

Emmett growled angrily and started chasing Edward around the field. They ran so fast that I only saw green and red blobs, but I could hear Edward's insane laughter and Emmett's constant snarls.

"Okay, break it up!" called Esme. The boys all walked back over. Emmett walked up to Rosalie who gave an irresistible apology with her musical voice. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist again and pulled me close to him.

He swayed me back and forth with his hands on my waist. I placed my hands on his shoulder and kissed him openly on the lips. I heard a whistle come from Emmett's direction. Edward suddenly flashed a bad sign with one of his fingers. I broke away and started laughing, that wasn't really like him.

"Why did you do that?" I asked as Emmett raced into the house, laughing. Edward shrugged, "You should hear some of the things he thinks about. No, scratch that, it would be much, much better if you didn't." I heaved a sigh of mock exasperation and snuggled closer to his chest. He pressed his cheek into my hair.

"What a Christmas this is turning out to be," I said quietly.

Suddenly there came a large crashing sound from the inside of the house. A large 'Oops' that sounded like Emmett was sounded before we both heard an angry Esme yell, "Emmett!! Get your butt back in here and clean up my kitchen!"

I giggled and Edward shook his head. "Yeah," he said, "What an interesting Christmas."

He kissed the top of my head before leading me back into the house to spend the rest of the day with my vampire family.


End file.
